Hello evil goodbye innosence
by DEVILSHADOWSOUL
Summary: Pony was always so bullied, so lonely in a world that nobody saw his struggles, until hed had enough. how far is he willing to go to finally stop the pain?
1. Chapter 1

why hello my children, yea this will turn into smut later but its rated M for a few reasons other than smut alright. this story's goanna be a bit more story based and build up so have fun kiddies.

 **.prologue.**

How had it come to this? how had they not seen his slow spiral, to which he'd come to this point...

The churches angelic atmosphere was as thick as butter, as the members of the Curtis and Shepherd gang all sat, terrified. as what used to be Pony, sat glaring, smiling at the priests. "hmhmhmhmhm what's wrong motherfucker, cat got tongue HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" his head thrown back as quick as it was returned, solemnly staring as if nothing had happened.

"Who, why are you here, devil thy needs to depart from this innocent boys soul and free him to" deep chuckling interrupted the poor old priest though. "Me leave, innocent boy id hardly say that hmmhmhm you've no idea how tainted and cracked this kids soul is. I hardly believed it myself so why would a simpleton like you get it either, hm?" The warped image of Pony said appearing in front of the old man, startling him. His smile looked as if it'd rip the boys face if it got any larger, "but I leave, why I don't think that's possible, you see, he summoned me".

The loud cackling of the demon, boy, Pony? Nobody knew. He twirled around, tousled near black hair fluttered in the wind, before blackened green eyes met the ones he'd once called friends. "Terrible what loneliness and abandonment can do to a child huh" he smiled before laughing again. "quit fucking laughing you twisted motherfucker, no wonder the kids thinking like this with you in his head who wouldn't be insane!" Dallas screeched out before being grabbed by a glaring Pony. "You need to shut up, shut up, shut up SHUT UP". Pony screamed before throwing the blonde towards the benches.

Pony's eyes returned as his hair color did, tears falling like peddles of a rose, just like at his parents funeral as he turned to them. "I cant rest until its done, im tired being so, weak, but, I've been damned from birth, im sorry but, this is revenge you'll never, understand". He smiled as he fell, being caught by his startled elder brother Darrell.

"Thank you sir, but im goanna take him home, I know what I have to do with him now".


	2. Chapter 2 moving to the room

loneliness is like a cold, its pretty common and pretty easy to take of, kind of like sadness, with the right medicine things get better. but depression...

its a cancer

it'll stay until its killed you.

slowly eat you away, piece by piece, organ by organ shutting you down, until your dead.

and by that time, you may have already just cut to the quick and done it yourself

or done something that's equally fucked you over.

...

i was in my bedroom, again, like I seem to have been since fall and school began. But its not like I could go out there with the gang though. Over the summer theyd really begun to push me out of the group, to the point that even Dally and Johnny wont hang out with me. They keep saying I should try to go hang out with some of my other friends but the problem is...there are no other friends.

They had honestly never paid attention to me in school, not even my brothers, but most of the time I just get picked on or kids ignore me. Sure im a greaser and the regular soc pricks come and have their fun but, some of these guys were also greasers. I dont get it why am I the one who was getting this shit, I don't say anything and I don't start shit, I dont understnad their logic or since behind it.

And as soon as that, my weekend had flew by and I was back to hell, sure Two-Bit and Steve gave me a ride or Darry did when they went to work, which was becoming more frequent. as they were right now, "have a good day at school pony, stay out of trouble you hear" Darry said without looking, because if he had look, he'd question my grim look as I stared at the amounts of kids. I shivered before getting out of the red pick-up truck, throwing my bag over one shoulder, as my fingers messed with the hole in my black hoodie sleeve.

My eyes just barely glanced around before shooting down, hiding behind my bangs as I made my way up the school steps and through the doors. Down too long corridors crowded with too many kids and too many voices, it made my head spin almost with how lost I felt until I cleared the crowd. I made my way up the steps and into the empty near quiet English lit hallway, as I sat down by the door waiting for my teacher.

And low and behold as I waited, some rowdy greasers came up the steps and we're coming down the hall...

By the end of the day I was walking out with a cut lip and bruises on my throat, God did I know this shit would happen. When I walked out I saw Darry's truck I walked to it hopping in the back when Soda was laughing at something. "Hey Pony, how was your day" Soda breathed heavily asking.

"Fine" I mumbled uninterested looking out the window at the rolling scenery. By the time we got home I hadn't said a single word to either of my brothers and id seen Darry from the corner of my eye peek back a couple of times. I hopped out of the car and walked into the house keeping my head down, away from the glances of people who I didn't really call friends anymore. Acquaintance's? I don't know.

Racing into my room I closed the door and I felt a few tears run down my face, my fingers went to move the lock and secure my door, and my solitude. Cant be too safe I suppose but, hell with how im basically invisible to them all now would they even bother to check on me anymore? What if I just didn't come out for the whole night, would they notice? Would they even care? Who am I ttrying to kid, myself, I already know the answers to these questions.

So with that I stood up, unzipped my bag, pulled out my binders and began on the rest of my homework that wasn't completed at school. And as each assignment went by, the light from my window dimmed more and more, until it was pitch black outside, no moon tonight I guess. I sighed, pushing the last writing prompt back into its folder, ready to be turned in tomorrow for English.

I cleaned up my desk, organizing the chaos that had ensued during homework, the usual you know, cleaning up scraps, straightening papers and folders, stacking up books and replacing pencils and pens. Whilst I was at it I stood up, picking up any extra book I had laying around the room replacing them to their proper place on the bookshelf. Any dirty clothes that were strewn all over the floor were put into the corner hamper for laundry day on Saturdays. Shoes in the closet, hangers hung up and the closet itself straightened and tidied up. My bed I somewhat made, I mean I would be going to bed soon anyways why would I need to completely make it? My acoustic guitar was picked up and placed by the dresser as I pushed the drawers in, music sheets were picked up and anything extra laying about was placed into its proper place.

I placed my school work back into my bag and emptied my track bag to be aired out and cleaned, notebooks and journals were put back in the box under my bed. And with the room well enough organized I just grabbed a sock ( _am I the only one who does this_ ) and dusted all the furniture. Soon I was in more comfortable clothes and unlocked the bedroom door, walking out to enter the bathroom, cleaning myself up before I headed to bed.

As I left the bathroom I just glanced over into the living room seeing the gang laughing, Steve and Soda were playing cards with Dally, Two-Bit was actually conversing with a really relaxed looking Darry. Annd Johnny sat on the couch going between Mickey Mouse and the card game. They all looked so happy, as I began walking away I just caught Soda's eye, but broke contact, returning to the bedroom and closing the door.

I had been contemplating weather to move back to my old bedroom and without thinking twice, I quietly opened our bedroom door along with my old bedroom door that was right next to Soda's room. Placing my things into a few boxes, it took just three boxes, two handfuls and my track and school bag. I was done moving my stuff, I grabbed all of my books into one box, and the box of junals notebooks and sketchbook under the bed. And my shoes before leaving now Soda's bedroom, and returning to my own, the bedroom I hands slept in for years.

I don't even know where my sudden aspiration for moving my stuff so quick came from but, id be out of Soda's hair and I guess that's what he'd want right? My bedroom was actually smaller than the other room, it had a simple twin sized bed with a pillow and blanket, a small desk and chair. A four drawer dresser and a small trunk in the corner, my clothes went away first as my shoes were put in the bottom drawer, my books, notebooks sketchpads and such things went into the trunk. A few textbooks and school neccesities went to the top of the dresser as I breathed in.

Closing the blinds I hopped on the bed, closing my eyes awaiting the nightmare I knew would most likely happen o matter how hard I willed it not to come.

"Pony"

I jolted up, a cold sweat surrounded me as I swore I heard a voice whisper my name, my eyes searched the darkened room as my hand clicked on the lamp next to the bed. My heart was pounding searching the source of the noise, but all my ears could pick up was laughter, mickey mouse and the sound of faint crickets outside thee window.

"Pooony"

My eyes whipped up, at some opening thing in the ceiling, id seen dad open it a few times but I cant remember what was up there, but, was that where the noise was coming from? I slowly rose to my feet, the little flap in the ceiling just conviently was above the trunk as I stood, grabbing the small hook. I yanked it but I didn't bunge so I tried a few more times, until it finally clicked and I jumped when a ladder fell down, just a few inches from the ground before stopping.

How could I have forgotten we had an attic? I guess curiousity got the better of me considering I was never allowed up there as a kid, this would finally be the first time id get to see what was up here. And as I climbed the steps the dust clogged my lungs and I couuldnnt even see into the darkness. "Ill wait until its sunny I think" I whispered, before climbing down, grabbing he ladder and shutting the door back up.

I returned to my bed, shut the lights off and just as I dozed off, I could've sworn I heard something whisper to me.

"sweet dreams ponyboy".


End file.
